


30 day porn challenge - Day 26

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26. Sex at work/school/ancestral home/other wildly inappropriate location</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 26

Loki walked down the golden halls of the palace, heading towards the training ring. As he passed Thor’s chambers the door opened and a hand grabbed his surprising him, as he was pulled into the room. A kiss planted on his lips and he knew instantly that it was Tony. Tony pushed Loki against the wall and kissed him roughly their tongues dance. Loki ran his tongue over the roof of Tony’s mouth making him moan into the kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other Tony already fairly hard, Loki’s growing. Tony pushed his hands under Loki’s tunic rubbing his stomach softly. Loki felt Tony pushing the tunic up and broke the kiss. He looked at Tony with a small smile.

“You do realize that this is Thor’s chambers.”

“Don’t care.” Tony muttered against Loki.

“Do you not think it is-“

“Inappropriate? Of course, but I don’t care.” Loki chuckled again; Tony took as Loki agreeing and pulled his tunic off followed by his own shirt. Loki smiled down at Tony and quickly switched their places so Tony was pushed roughly against the wall. Loki pinned his wrists against the wall above his head and kissed him, pushing his tongue into the awaiting mouth. Loki pushed himself against Tony grinding himself against Tony hard on making him moan into the kiss. Loki moved away pulling Tony with him towards Thor’s bed. He pushed Tony onto the soft furs and smirked down at him, he pulled down Tony’s trousers and his own neither wearing anything underneath. Loki climbed on top of Tony and kissed him, as Tony moved his hands towards Loki, he grabbed Tony’s wrists and pinned them above his head again. Loki rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Tony’s hard cock. Both moaning into the kiss. Loki let go of Tony’s wrists and pushed his hair back. Tony pulled Loki down, turning them so Loki was lying on the soft furs. He kissed Loki softly. Loki moved his hands to the back of Tony’s neck pulling him closer as much as he could. Tony pulled away and stared down at Loki, whom smiled softly. Loki held Tony’s hand a bottle of oil conjured and Tony kissed Loki again.

“No Anthony darling, I want you now.” Loki whispered into his ear and bit the lobe and tugged it slightly. Tony opened the oil and applied it to his throbbing member. He glanced up to Loki’s hungry eyes and smirked. He took his time to apply it all over, Loki watching each and every second. Tony pushed into Loki slowly; the two gasped at the feeling, Loki pulled him down into a kiss as he thrust into him. Loki broke the kiss and threw his head back, holding onto the fur hard and closed his eyes tightly. Tony moved in and out slowly longing out the pleasure, enjoying the way Loki was gasping and moaning with every movement. Tony watched as Loki arched his back and came, spilling his seed on himself, Tony and the furs. Tony came inside Loki just after. The two collapsed into the furs, panting and sweating. Loki looked at Tony and smiled.

“We should leave before Thor returns.” He stood using his magic to dress them both. Tony glanced at the furs and laughed. Loki looked at him then the furs and smiled.

“Come darling.” Tony hooked his arm with Loki’s and the two left the room. 


End file.
